Un serpent dans le dortoir!
by SeverustianaSna
Summary: "SNIVELLUS VA PARTGER NOTRE DORTOIR! POUAH! L'HORREUR! " Rating T pour le moment mais cela pourrait très bien évoluer.


_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: Je puis vous jurer sur la tête de Voldy que rien ne m'appartient.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Dans le chalet N°4 couchait les maraudeurs…

« SNIVELLUS VA PARTAGER NOTRE DOIRTOIR?! POUAH! L'HORREUR! »

Severus se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, muni d'un vieux sac de toile noir … Les mains secouées d'un tremblement redoutable, le visage furieux... anxieux...

« Mais... C'est un Serpentard! » Protesta l'aristocrate avec dédain.

« On n'y peut rien, toutes les chambres sont déjà remplies! » Expliqua Hagrid visiblement gêné. « Bon, on m'appelle. J'ose espérer que vous sauriez vous arrangez comme les grandes garçons que vous êtes! » Termina-t-il avant de lancer la clé à James qui le rattrapa en bon attrapeur qu'il était et ferma la porte. « Bonne nuit messieurs! »

Des grognements mécontents lui répondirent.

Une fois le demi-géant parti, Severus balaya la chambre d'un regard morne.

Les plaintes ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir.

« Génial, moi qui espérait passer des vacances de rêves n'incluant que nous les maraudeurs... »

Même Rémus n'avait pas caché sa déception.

En effet, lui qui espérait pouvoir rester lui même, partager des secrets avec ses meilleurs amis, écouter d'embarrassantes confidences avec une ambiance bon enfant... Bah tout cela tombait à l'eau.

Il faudra faire constamment attention à ses paroles, retourner sept fois sa langue avant de parler… Songea tristement Peter.

Sirius, pour sa part était disposé à ignorer ce décher empli de graisse. Sa présence ne devait en rien modifier leur plan qui était de s'amuser comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant!

« Bon il faut faire quelque chose de cet intrus, ça gâche trop nos plans! »

« Bon, Pet', tu partageras ton superposé avec lui!» Ordonna le Black.

« Hein? M... Mais pourquoi?» s'étrangla le blond.

« Bah parce que personne n'en a envie! Pardi!»

« En tout cas je ne répondrais pas de mes actes.» grinça James la mine sombre en faisant craquer ses doigts. « Je serai capable de l'étouffer avec son oreiller! »

« Et moi de lui découper un à un ses immondes orteils... » Renchérit son meilleur ami visiblement contrarié.

Déjà que la promiscuité de la pièce était intenable...

…

« Pas si vite! »

Severus tomba des marches du superposé et massa douloureusement sa cheville endolorie...

« Où croyais-tu aller comme ça ? » fit la voix de plus en plus irrité du brun aux boucles soyeuses.

Le vert et argent se contenta de lui lancer un regard glacial. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de pouvoir enfin s'installer et se coucher après une longue randonnée dans les bois et un siècle entier à errer de chalets en chalets pour trouver un lit de libre! Il s'en foutait de leur problème de lit. Il n'allait pas leur demander la permission pour s'installer, c'était son droit d'être là. Alors il escalada l'échelle de bois, profitant de l'inattention de ces abrutis trop occupés à s'engueuler pour savoir qui aurait l'immense honneur de partager sa couche avec lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur un James furibond qui le stoppa net dans son ascension en l'attrapant par la jambe et en le projetant au sol.

Il se retrouvait donc parterre. Les affaires éparpillées et la cheville visiblement amochée. Dommage il y était presque…

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici... » Murmura-t-il.

« Tout à fait ! Ta place n'est pas ici... sale serpent visqueux... Répugnant... Rien que de te voir ça me dégoûte. »

« Ragh la ferme Cornedrue, faut toujours que t'en fasses des tonnes! » Se plaignit Rémus en roulant des yeux.

Le vert et argent constata avec effroi qu'il n'avait nulle part où dormir...

Comme un écho à sa pensée, Sirius acquiesça.

-Comme tu peux le voir ce chalet ne dispose que de deux superposés, tous à une place… Peter t'aurait tout bonnement fait un peu de place comme c'est le cas dans les autres chalets qui ont accueilli huit élèves au lieu de quatre mais il est disons assez dodu et parvient à peine à en trouver suffisamment pour lui-même.

*léger couinement indigné*

-Désolé Pet'. Sourit le brun avant de s'adresser à Severus d'un air faussement compatissant: considérant le fait que personne d'autre ne se dévouera pour partager son lit avec un malpropre de ton espèce, J'ai l'immense regret de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir coucher parterre mon pauvre Snivellus…

James ricana cruellement.

« Nous en avons bien peur, effectivement… »

«Ne fais pas cette tête Sevy… De toute manière les serpents n'ont pas besoin de lit, ce ne sont après tout que de vilains reptiles persiffleurs, fouineurs et venimeux! »

« Hahahaha »

 **0**

« Bordel! » jura Sirius sentant les planches pourries supposées soutenir son matelas céder sous son poids et s'écraser sur le lit inférieur dans un terrible fracas le tout en l'entraînant dans cette chute infernale. Fort heureusement, James n'était pas sur le lit lorsque s'était produit l'accident sans quoi il aurait fini blessé sous des débris de planches.

« Bon bah ça nous fait un lit en moins… » Souffla le lycan en observant les dégâts.

« Putain, j'avais à peine eu le temps de m'affaler! Et pis c'est quoi ce taudis, merde! »

« Calme-toi Siri…» Dit le châtain.

Peter ne manqua pas une occasion pour en placer une.

« Je suis peut-être dodu, moi, mais j'ai pas bousillé mon lit pour autant…» se vanta-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Mais oui, mais oui… » Se moqua Sirius en roulant des yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il, j'ai entendu du bruit demanda James en sortant nonchalamment de la douche, vêtu de son pyjama et les cheveux fraîchement lavés.»

Il y eut un blanc rapidement rempli par les fous rires de James face à la vision hilarante qui s'offrait à lui à savoir un Sirius au bord de l'apoplexie, gueulant comme un malade sur un matelas percé par endroit de bouts de bois et enfin, son propre lit croulant sous les décombres de ce qui avait été autrefois un superposé.

« HAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

« James, si tu ne la ferme pas tout de suite, je te jure que tu vas le regretter! »

Mais James n'en n'avait cure de ces avertissements, et pour cause son rire avait doublé. Il avait mal aux côtes à présent.

« Qu'est-ce tu regardes ? » cracha le Back en sentant le regard fielleux de Severus braqué sur lui.

Ils se fixèrent longtemps avant que le noiraud ne se décide à se replonger dans sa lecture.

« T'inquiète pas, va, on peut partager mon lit… » Le rassura son meilleur ami.

« Tu vas pas être trop serré? »

« Non,non, ça va, et puis ça me donne une idée: pour un peu plu de confort, on pourrait doubler mon matelas du tiens… Car là vraiment c'est trop fin.»

« Maintenant que tu le dis… » Grimaça Sirius en palpant la fine paillasse qui n'avait strictement rien avoir avec son lit immense du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Au but d'une demi-heure ils réussirent à débarrasser le lit des débris de planche et de l'épaisse couche de poussières qui la recouvrait.

« Si seulement on avait nos baguettes! » râla Pettigrow après un énième éternuement.

« Merci à Dumby et sa bonne idée de nous en priver!»

Le travail achevé, et le second matelas installé, ils purent enfin se reposer.

 **0**

Le sol était poussiéreux... crasseux... Fait de terre battue...

La fraîcheur de la nuit n'allait pas tarder à l'accueillir...

Il haïssait sa mère. Comment avait-elle pu signer son autorisation à partir en voyage d'étude...

Il n'avait sa place nulle part ... Personne ne voulait de lui...

Alors il s'assit dans un coin sombre de la pièce et se tut...

Mais alors qu'il tournait la page de son passionnant livre de toxicologie, James souffla sciemment sur la bougie.

Sirius quant à lui, lui adressa un sourire satisfait avant de bailler et de s'endormir auprès de son meilleur ami.

Privé de sa seule source de divertissement, Severus étala sa cape noire sur le sol et se pelotonna à l'intérieur, faisant fi de la saleté qui l'entourait. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à astiquer de son mieux la misérable bauge dans laquelle il vivait... Le plancher pourrissant à vu d'œil avait toujours été ciré avec soin. Un vieil hamac trouvé sur un bateau échoué près de la côte lui servait de lit. Le peu de haillons qu'il possédait était disposé en une pile compacte dans un vieux carton au coin de la chambre, là où deux paires de souliers aillant connu des jours meilleurs agonisaient également en attendant la prochaine rentrée.

L'odeur de terre se fit suffocante dans le modeste habitat. Le vent glacial qui s'engouffrait insidieusement par les interstices de la vieille porte le fit tousser à plusieurs reprises… Ses dents claquaient... Son corps frêle tremblait…

Et soudain, un cruel coup de poing le fit taire.

« Encore un bruit et je te bute» fit le visage furibond de Sirius à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il se contenta de se tourner de l'autre côté et de remonter sa couverture de fortune.

Depuis que l'amour de sa vie s'était détourné de lui, il avait cessé de se défendre.

Ce n'était qu'une merde non? Alors il méritait amplement ce qui lui arrivait.

Seule la douleur lui faisait savoir qu'il était vivant... Celle qu'il avait à la mâchoire… sur sa cheville et celle infiniment plus grande tapie au fond de lui….

La potion de somnolence qu'il avait ingérée ainsi que le baume à base de niaouli appliqué sur la cheville enflée commencèrent à montrer leurs effets. Ce fut le corps cotonneux et légèrement engourdi qu'il s'endormit, oublieux de cette silhouette immobile au centre de la pièce, l'observant silencieusement avec une rare intensité, de ce froid angoissant qui avait envahi l'habitat ou de cette odeur putride qui soulevait le cœur, oppressait l'air… Personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte… Trop exténués qu'ils étaient.

Le matin, il se leva silencieusement, le corps parcouru de fourmillements agaçants, témoins des courbatures qui allaient venir. Ses os craquetèrent lorsqu'il s'étira. Il fit le moins de bruits possible et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'il prit le soin de verrouiller. A grande peine cela dit. La serrure ne tenait presque plus en place. Il ôta nerveusement ses habits et ouvrit le robinet.

Il soupira d'aise sous l'eau tiède, enduisant son corps glabre de savon. Et comme il n'avait pas de champoing, il en fit de même pour ses longs cheveux.

Il se sécha et enfila des vêtements propres.

Le vieux miroir de la douche lui renvoya le reflet d'un jeune homme pâle, gauche, dégingandé. Il secoua tristement la tête et se détourna de cette vision de disgrâce. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, quatre paires d'yeux l'accueillirent.

Il s'efforça à ne pas les regarder et fouilla dans son sac pour en extraire un sweet à capuche noire qu'il rabattit sur sa tête, prit un vieux baladeur et un livre de poche.

Enfin, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Eh ben alors Snivellus, tu ne nous dis même pas bonjour?

Il les ignora.

-Bien dormi? Renchérit James avec un sourire narquois

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

-La clé...

-Quoi la clé?

-Donne-la-moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Eh bien ça attendra. Tu ne sortiras d'ici que lorsque tout le monde sera prêt!

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait! fit le jeune homme en ouvrant brutalement la fenêtre et en sautant à travers.

Un courant d'air frais s'engouffra dans la chambre.

« Mais putain, Sirius, ferme ça!» Grogna James en s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture.

Pettigrow considéra le coin où avait dormi le Serpentard d'un air triste.

C'était ça être le maillon faible. Il aurait pu connaître le même sort si James et consort ne l'avaient pas accueilli.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu !**_


End file.
